1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which increase hand gripping sureness, and more particularly to a gripping device for enhancing the gripability of a cylindrical exercise bar.
2. Prior Art
Those who exercise and train using one of many forms of a cylindrical elongated exercise bar quickly realize that inadequate sureness of one's hand grip of such exercise bars significantly diminishes the effectiveness of such exercise and training. These exercise bars may be in the form of horizontal bars from which the user pushes upwardly, overhead bars from which the user pulls and swings his body weight, as well as bar bells and dumb bells which are hand grasped by a cylindrical center portion thereof. Many multi-function exercise apparatus incorporate several cylindrical bars as well.
Conventional gloves are well known to be used by those who exercise and train utilizing or depending upon cylindrical exercise bars. Fabric, leather and elastomeric padded gloves have thus been utilized extensively as an economical and convenient means for both protecting the hands and enhancing gripability of the bars. However, gloves in and of themselves must be worn at virtually all times during the exercise period which may become an annoyance. Further, the gloves may actually interfere with gripping sureness by adding padding thickness between the hand and exercise bar, particularly at the outer fingertip area and thumb of the hand.
Several more specialized devices are known to applicant for enhanced hand gripability of exercise bars. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,499 invented by Pirie teaching a gripper pad for the hands including a pad covering the palm area of the hand and having finger loops on the pad through which all fingers extend for securing the device to the user's hand. Here again, the Pirie device is held in position at all times during exercise and it is believed that the finger loops would interfere with gripability of the exercise bar in the region between the palm and the first knuckle of each finger.
Perschke teaches a hand grip for gymnasts in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,724 which discloses a hand guard formed of a flat sheet of resilient material having a slitted index finger hole formed at one end thereof and a wrist band formed by splitting the elastomeric material at the other end thereof. Again, the Perschke device must be worn at all times and does not cover substantially all of the important gripping areas, namely the palm and finger area to the first knuckle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,304, Coco teaches a hand guard provided in left and right hand forms which engages at one end around the index finger wrapping diagonally across the palm and around the wrist area and back to engage around the first and fourth finger of the user's hand. Thus, Coco provides a double layer of material crossing the important palm area of the user's hand and remains fully engaged with the hand during exercise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,498, a palm guard invented by Pang is there disclosed. A one-piece palm guard having a palm portion adapted to fit flat against and cover a major part of the palm of the user includes strip portions which extend from opposite ends of the palm portion to pass around the side edges of the hand and permanently jointed together to form a back strap. The Pang device does not cover the finger area to the first knuckle and additionally must be worn constantly during exercise.
A multi-function hand gripping device invented by DaSilva is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,343. This device includes both a hand pad and a wrist pad, the entire arrangement secured around the user's wrist. Although the hand pad is unconnected to the palm and fingers, nonetheless the entire device is intended to be secured in place and worn during all exercises.
Lastly, Roussel teaches a palm grip in U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,606 disclosing a formed strap-like member having a truncated thumb sleeve, the device extending across the palm and secured by a strap positioned at the back of the hand. This device appears cumbersome, expensive to manufacture and, again, is intended to be worn during an entire exercise period unless removed, then reinstalled.
The present invention teaches an extremely simple, economical to manufacture gripping device and method of enhancing one's grip of a cylindrical exercise bar which is completely separate from the user's hand except during use. The device, when properly positioned against the palm and fingers to the first knuckle of the user is then easily wrapable by hand grasping motion around the exercise bar during periods of exercise. Thereafter and therebefore, the device is foldable into a pocket size configuration for carrying.